Ongoing studies will be continued to: 1. Further define the role of interferon as a regulator of the various stages of the immune response. 2. Delineate the early events which occur during interaction of interferon with cells. 3. Apply interferon and immunity in model viral infections and in man. 4. Test the possibility that sensitivity of cells to interferon may be a genetic factor favoring recurrent herpes hominis virus infection.